Sabotage
by Dark Lady Eris
Summary: After I found out I tried to bring someone home with me, and Vince fucked it up. Then every attempt I make to meet someone when we go out he blows. I finally agree to go out with a guy from the station and Vince fucks that up too! BRIAN/VINCE SLASH DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


_There is slash in this, I'm still a newbie when it comes to writing it so please be kind! Don't own fast and the furious franchise characters plot or lines. I don't have a beta, sorry for mistakes. Please leave me comments they keep me writing. Blah blah blah blah what else? Oh its Vince/Brian don't like don't read._

* * *

Dom watched as Mia's friend from school came stomping back out of Brian's room to the front door. He saw Brian following closely behind him with a frown on his face.

At first Dom thought they must have gotten in a fight or something, the last time he had seen them was right before they went to Brian's room. They looked like they were getting along alright, Brian definitely wasn't into the guy, but he got along with him enough to invite him into his room in the first place, and not just to talk either.

Which is why Dom was confused about the guy's anger,that was until he saw Vince walk into the room with a smirk on his face.

"You didn't?" Dom whispered quietly. "Again man?"

"Oh he did," Brian hissed while grabbing the man's coat off the tree and handing it to him.

The man, who was honestly so dull that Dom couldn't even remember his name looked over to Mia. "I don't appreciate being invited over to have my sexuality insulted."

Dom's eyes whipped to Vince and gave him a glare; he knew that gay jokes weren't tolerated anymore. Dom wouldn't have anyone giving Brian shit just because he liked men.

Brian wasn't staring at Vince like everyone else he was looking at the man in front of him. Not liking the tone he used when speaking to Mia at all. "Hey, he didn't insult you, he insulted me." Brian said firmly head tilted up. "Mia certainly doesn't deserved to be talk to like that, she didn't do anything wrong, no one can control his mouth."

"Fine," the man told Brian. "I'm sorry Mia I will see you in class. Thank you for dinner by the way, it was unquestionably the best part of the evening," he said looking at Brian with cold eyes.

Brian nodded, "couldn't agree more. Although I'd change the company," he hissed out more than pissed at the thinly veiled insult the guy just flung out at him.

The man's face turned absolutely soured."You live with someone who mocks you for being gay and you're going to call my company bad. He's a dick."

Brian nodded in what looked like agreement, "how about I walk you to your car and we agree to forget this ever happened?" He pulled the door open and used his arm to motion the other man out of it.

"Gladly," he snarled back at Brian, pushing past him out the door.

* * *

Brian followed the man out; gritting his teeth as he went, trying hard to keep his mouth shut so he didn't ruin Mia's friendship with the guy by sticking his foot into it.

The fuckface twerp apparently didn't have the same control. "Seriously, you're just okay with calling a guy who hates on gays, family? Do you have any self respect?"

Brian grabbed the guy by his shirt and pushed him into the side of his car. "I have plenty of respect, you obviously don't. I don't care what the fuck he did, you don't talk about a man's family like that."

"He's an asshole!"

Brian pulled his arm back and hit the guy square in the jaw. The man scrambled into his car quickly after that and peeled off out of the drive way. Spraying gravel everywhere.

A few pieces hit Brian, but he was really too pissed to care, he stood stony still and glared at the man's car as he sped it on out of there.

Brian stood there for a few minutes trying to reign in his temper before he went inside and handled Vince.

Mia walked outside and over to Brian slowly and carefully, "I should probably find a different study group shouldn't I?"

Brian sighed, "I feel bad about that I do, but I don't feel bad for hitting him."

Mia shot Brian a knowing look, "he insult Vince?"

Brian looked over at her surprised, "you know." Mia nodded, "just don't say anything alright?"

"I won't Brian, I know you like him, and I know how he is. He is an ass; I don't want him holding something like that over your head. I don't want you to leave again."

Brian walked over to Mia and pulled her into a hug. He had been back in L.A. for six months. He spent his time on the run in Miami until he got hauled in by the FBI and pulled a job to clear his and the team's names. He had decided to stay there and join the Miami force when they offered. All those plans were thrown out the window when Dom and Vince showed up to drag his ass back home after they found out he had cleared them.

He wasn't sure at first, little gun-shy waiting for a punch, or the other shoe to drop. Brian figured it would come quickly when he shared his plans of rejoining the force. It never came though; Dom only nodded and said if Brian could live with criminals, they could live with a cop.

Brian went back to L.A. with them, warily. He was cautious the first two months. Trying to keep some form of distance, so when they told him to leave it wouldn't hurt him so much. Everyone handled his uncertainty and nervousness patiently and kindly. Gently easing Brian back into the family, their every day routines, and the role he held before he left.

He eventually let his guard down without even noticing he had done it. They were all just so accepting of him, even when he admitted that he was gay. Even Vince, which was completely surprising to Brian, he was entirely cool with it, and him and Brian were getting along well. That was until a couple of months ago when Brian met this guy in a bar and brought him back to the house, just to have Vince's drunk ass ruin it for him.

Just like two weeks ago when he ruined Brian's date by calling about an emergency. Which caused Brian to blow the dude off, just to find out Vince's idea of an emergency was not knowing where his wrench was.

Brian was so sexually frustrated at that point that he had to walk away from the man, before he hit him with the wrench that was sitting in fucking plain sight!

* * *

Thinking about Vince just had Brian pissed again and he knew it wasn't going to get any better. "Shall we?" He asked pointing to the house.

Mia nodded and lead the way inside, when she got into the living room she muttered, "coming in hot," to everyone in warning.

Brian walked in and set his eyes on Vince, "you crossed a line," he told him.

"Come on Brian it was just a joke. From the sounds of all that yapping you two were doing in there it wasn't going to go anywhere anyways."

Brian hissed, "first of all you shouldn't have been listening! I know we all live together, but I thought the rules of privacy were pretty fucking clear. Second of all it wasn't your decision where it was going!"

Vince smiled at Brian one with all teeth, "you didn't even like the guy, he was boring everyone but Mia at dinner, you included. Are you really so desperate for a blow job that would stoop to that? Oh wait you weren't going to get one those anyways from what I heard, the guy didn't suck dick."

"Jesus were you there the whole time? That's not cool man!"

Dom nodded, "I agree with him Vince, I get that you're trying to mess with him, but you took it kind of far. On Vince's side of things though Brian it sounds like he kind of save you from some shit, standards Bri," Dom joked trying to ease the tension.

"Fuck both of you," Brian said rolling his eyes. "I have standards it's just been a while alright. Couldn't exactly go out and have a one night stand when I'm an undercover STRAIGHT street racer now could I? Then I was on the run and couldn't trust anyone enough to actually sleep with, too afraid they would see my name in the news and call in the next morning to cash in the reward!" Brian took a deep breath, "then I come back here and you're all accepting of me being a cop, but I hid the fact I was gay because I was afraid that was one too many strikes. So yeah, almost two years of no sex, forget about standards."

"Brian," Dom said firmly. "We told you we didn't care, you know we don't."

Brian nodded, "now but that was only a couple of months ago, and after I found out I tried to bring someone home with me, and Vince fucked it up. Then every attempt I make to meet someone when we go out he blows. I finally agree to go out with a guy from the station and Vince fucks that up too! You know that dude won't even speak to me at work now, gives me the cold shoulder like some jaded lover. Jesus! I just need to get laid alright, standards I have yes, but right now I just don't fucking care!"

Dom looked over at Brian and nodded in understanding, "he will stop, I will make sure of it" he said while glaring over at Vince.

"Good, the shit you said was still wrong," Brian huffed out in his direction.

"What did you say anyways?" Dom asked with an angry look on his face, "I know I made it clear to you and everyone else that there would be no jokes, ever."

Brian shook his head and so did Vince, "doesn't matter, not something I want brought up again, ever," he looked pointedly at Vince. "Got me?"

Vince nodded and Brian sighed in relief. He really didn't want the whole family to know that they were making out hot and heavy and Brian had asked to be fucked, only to be turned down and told that the guy he was kissing was strictly a bottom. Topping was something that Brian was fine with on occasion, but it had been a while and he had wanted a good hard fucking.

It didn't matter in the end, since Vince chose that moment to laugh through the door and make some rude comments about how someone could turn down Brian's pretty fairy ass. Honestly it still made Brian's cheeks turn red just thinking about Vince hearing that particular conversation.

"I'm sorry," Vince told him honestly, "I was just trying to fuck with you, but what I said was wrong."

Mia cleared her throat, "I know that it went way wrong there in the end but it's pretty obvious it wasn't exactly going right from the beginning. You weren't interested in him at all. So what do I do wrong when I set you two up?"

Brian groaned, threw his head back, and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I so do not want to have this conversation."

Dom and Letty started snickering from their spot on the couch. They were doing the same damn thing they always did when there was family drama that wasn't their own, sat back and laughed.

"Come on Brian, tell me your type. That way next time I set you up I have more information to go on."

Brian looked up at the ceiling like he was praying for strength, "no next time Mia! Once was more enough."

Mia stomped her foot and crossed her arms, which got a roaring laugh from Dom. "Oh come on! Obviously it wasn't that bad you were still going to have sex with him."

Brian looked over at her and rolled his eyes, "can't believe I'm saying this to you, but you know when you just know you're going to have bad sex? Needy partner, doesn't know what they are doing, the kind that bites the shit out of your tongue for no reason, and it's going to be terrible. Not in the terrible dirty way, I like that way trust me. No I'm talking about the 'that was fucking awful way'."

Another round of laughter started at the look on Mia's face. Vince however who obviously didn't think he was in enough trouble started to speak, "why you pissed off at me then? I did you favor."

Brian pointed at Vince, "no you did not, bad sex is still sex. I'm not fucking kidding when I've said it's been a while damnit."

"Okay so he wasn't a good match for you," Mia said starting back up that line of conversation. "If you tell me your type I can make sure that doesn't happen again." When Brian shook his head at her, Mia turned on her pout. "Come on Brian I just want to see you with someone, happy!"

Brian stood there a moment trying to think of the words to use that wouldn't get his ass laughed out the living room. Manlier, no Vince would have a field day with that. Bulkier, no, tattoos, no! Dark hair, dark eyes, no. If he said all that it would be pretty obvious who he was describing especially since the man was standing right there in the room. "I can't do this," Brian said exasperated.

Dom, Letty, and, Vince all started laughing loudly again and Brian was just glad Leon and Jesse weren't there to add to it.

"Fine I'll guess, you say yes or no," Mia told him, not wanting to just drop it like Brian obviously did. "Okay dark short hair?"

Brian nodded his head but also shook it at the same time which made it look like he was doing this weird circle motion. "Short hair yes, I don't like long hair. Use to date a guy with long blonde hair, was a surfer. That shit always wound up in my mouth at night, and always tasted like salt water and sand," Brian said with a grimace. "You know what no surfers; too much sand in places you don't want it."

When Dom started laughing wildly again Brian turned to him with narrowed eyes, "as for hair color, I don't care as long as he isn't bald."

Letty snorted and Dom looked affronted. "What the hell Brian," he asked.

Brian glared, "you started it by laughing at me."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about Papi, bald is sexy." Letty said while kissing Dom's head.

He pointed at her and raised his eyebrow as to say 'see that', "I'm only laughing cause you're making such a big deal out of this."

"Are you serious Dom? Of course I am, I was going to have sex and he..."

Dom cut Brian off before the whole rant started back up all over again. "I'm not talking about that." Dom pointed over at Vince, "That was fucked up. I'm talking about you describing the type of guy you like. It's not a big deal, no different than when Leon talks about his type."

Brian glared over at Dom, "fine, tall, muscles, fucking solid, not some skinny little twerp that can be blown over by a small wind."

"Maybe a little different then Leon's description," Letty said with a laugh.

Mia rolled her eyes at Letty, and then looked thoughtful "so big dudes."

Everyone lost it then; even Brian couldn't stop himself from laughing. As embarrassing as this conversation was he felt oddly good about it, like it was their way of accepting him for how and who he really was.

"Yeah Mia, big dudes in more than one way," he said with a wink that had Mia blushing and Letty chuckling with a knowing smile. "I'm a mouthy little shit in case you haven't noticed, and if you're looking for someone to set me up with for an actual relationship he needs to be able to hold his own. I tend to get in a few fights."

"That's fucking true," Dom added in pointing at Brian with a smile.

"Tattoos don't hurt either," Brian added in after a second. "Also Mia please do not set me up with a guy who spent over twelve years in the closet and just walked out of it two years ago again. One that has almost zero sexual experience apart from what he had when he was forcing himself to be with a woman. I might be gay but not a damn girl, and I really don't want to be treated like one during sex."

Mia gasped, "I didn't know he was denying it for so long, only met him a year ago. Did he tell you that?"

Brian grimaced, "he didn't have to. I'm a cop I notice things."

Mia frowned and held out her hand counting points on her fingers, "so muscular, outgoing personality, tall, can fight, not in denial about his sexuality, and has tattoos. That's not something I'm going to find much of in med school."

Brian nodded, "exactly, which is why I'm going out."

Dom stood up from the couch, "I'll get Leon and Jesse, we will make it a guy's night. I will even play wingman for you."

"Fuck no," Brian said firmly. "I am going out, ALONE. I'm going to some far away bar or club, which you," Brian pointed at Vince, "won't find me at. I'm going to get shit faced drunk and pick someone up, then I'm going to take them to a HOTEL, and pay in cash using a fake name so you can't find me. I'm going to get laid damnit and I won't have you fucking it up for me again." Brian looked over at Vince and noticed the look of shock that was all over the man's face. "I hope you're happy," he snarled. "This is the level of paranoia you've pushed me to."

Brian stormed over to the coat tree and grabbed his jacket. "I will see all you tomorrow."

The sound of Dom's laughter followed him out the door.

Vince shot the closed door a smirk that Dom didn't miss. "I wouldn't brother, it was funny at first, but I think if he doesn't get laid soon it could be bad everyone."

Mia and Letty both nodded in agreement, Brian was getting in the scary zone of tensed and pissed off.

"I also don't want to see what he will do if you show up and try to ruin his chances tonight." Dom warned Vince.

"Could end badly for your dick," Letty laughed. "I wouldn't put it past him to start cock blocking you."

Vince nodded, "probably right, I won't show up anywhere near the place he goes." He was being honest; he wouldn't be showing up near Brian at all, he was just going to have someone else do it.

Everyone nodded in relief, Vince's pranks and Brian frustration was funny at first like Dom said, but they could tell it had been pushed too far.

"I'm going to find Leon, see if he wants to go hunting himself," Vince said with a smirk. He just had to find Jesse first and get him to pull up that GPS app Dom had installed on everyone's phone in case of emergencies and find out where Brian was at.

* * *

He found Leon outside bent over the hood of his Skyline. "I need a favor, one you can't tell anyone about. I'll pay you 500 bucks."

Leon jerked his head up at the mention of money, "what's the favor?"

"I need you to go to this club," he said handing Leon an address, "and sabotage any and all of Brian's attempts to hook up with someone."

Leon grunted, "Dude the first two times were fucking hilarious. Today was kind of funny as well, but it's also just getting cruel man, let the dude get some."

Vince crossed his arms, "500 dollars."

Leon looked at his Skyline and then back to Vince, "make it 700, need a new part for the baby."

"Done, but Brian can't know I sent you, it's a happy accident you ran into him. Tell him you were looking for a lay as well. Also don't be obvious about what you're doing there."

"Got it," Leon said.

"Don't let him out of your sight, he plans on running off to an unknown hotel with someone. Can't have that," Vince said with a smirk that hid how he really felt about that thought. There was no way he was going to let Brian go get fucked by some random stranger. Not when he had feelings for him. Not that he ever planned to do anything about them; Brian would probably laugh his ass off in his face if he told him. No he would live with just keeping Brian around and making sure he stayed celibate any way he had to.

"Was going out anyways," Leon said and closed the hood. "I want the money on my bed when I get back, you better pay in full, Brian is going to be pissed at me."

Vince nodded, "do a good job and he won't even know."

* * *

Brian shut the basement door quietly; he didn't want to alert anyone that he was home. He had taken a taxi home, too drunk to drive, and not wanting his car to give him away in case anyone was still up.

He had plans to teach Vince a lesson, or at least yell at him a bit, he was a little too sloshed to do more than that. Vince could easily take him in this state and Brian didn't feel like being punched. He knew Vince could get out of being yelled at as well. Which is why he was sneaking around; if he caught the man off guard then he could hold him down and yell at him for a good long while.

Brian opened the door and softly shut it again. He walked to Vince's bed silently while glaring at the man that laid in it.

He knew the minute he climbed on to it Vince would wake up, so he moved fast. He put his knee on the bed and moved to straddle Vince's chest. He gripped the man's hands tightly and pushed them up over his head and watched as Vince's eyes opened wide in fear.

When Vince saw who was on top him his panic turned into anger. "What the hell Brian," Vince said trying buck the man off him.

He didn't realize what a bad idea that was until Brian threw his body down farther onto Vince's and tightened the grip his thighs had.

Vince froze when he felt Brian pressed up against his cock, his blood left a cold trail in its wake as it rushed to his groin. "Brian stop!" Vince said trying to pull his arms free, before Brian discovered how hard and naked he was under him.

"No fucker!" Brian yelled out. "You wouldn't stop! I can't believe you sent Leon to pull that shit! You're going to listen to what I have to say."

Vince tried to push his hips down in the bed as far they would go away from the other man; he tried to keep his arousal hidden. Brian wouldn't stop moving however, every time Vince pulled away the man pushed himself closer. He knew there was only matter of time before Brian felt his erection.

When Brian was firmly on top him, and Vince had no chance to flee, he finally stopped moving and tried to reason with the man. "Brian you don't understand I'm naked!"

Brian stopped for a moment, eyes clearing of rage he felt, and finally understanding passed in them. He lifted himself slightly up and let go of Vince's hands. When he tried to sit up fully his crotch bumped into Vince's own.

Brian felt his body tense up in instant want and he let out a loud needy groan that had Vince's eyes whipping inside his head to look up at him.

"Make that sound again," Vince gasped out.

When Brian looked at him in confusion, Vince jerked their hips together. The friction of his hard cock rubbing against Brian's jean covered dick had him making the same noise that caused Vince to make a few heated ones of his own. Vince reached up and grabbed the bottom of Brian's shirt to pull it over his head and threw it off to the side.

Brian's distraction and want made him easy to flip over and reverse their roles. He unbuttoned Brian's jeans and lifted himself up and back in order to yank them off of him.

He sat back for a few minutes staring at the golden skin that laid underneath him, it was just as beautiful with nothing but the light from the street lamp in the window shinning on it, as it was during the day.

He raked his hands up both of Brian's legs to his upper thighs and coaxed a breathless gasp from the man.

"You going to sit there or fuck me?" Brian hissed out annoyed.

The words had Vince moving fast, hand darting into his side table and pulling out some lube. He wasted no time in pouring a generous amount onto his hand and using it to start teasing Brian open with his finger.

"Fuck!" Brian yelled out.

"That what you want?" Vince asked in a whisper. "For me to fuck you?" He leaned in close and put his mouth right on the shell of Brian's ear. "Take you apart slowly till you're nothing more than sobbing mess begging to cum from my cock."

Brian pushed himself further onto Vince's finger taking it from halfway in to fully deep inside of him. "Yes, do it!"

He sat back up and worked another finger in knowing that he needed to work fast in preparing Brian. He twisted his two fingers inside of Brian's hole until he felt them ease enough to add another.

"I swear to god Vince if you don't just stick your dick in me I'm going to kill you!"

Vince pulled his wet fingers out of him, lined himself up, and pushed the tip of his dick into Brian. "Jesus so fucking tight," he gasped pushing in a little more.

Brian used his legs to shove himself down a little more onto the man's cock, "yeah, yeah, like that, god fill me up!" Vince rammed himself fully inside the same time Brian pushed down, causing him to slam into Brian deep and hard. "Fuck yes!"

He stopped for a second and fought for control of his body, Vince knew he need to cool down, or this would be over before it started. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Come on!" Brian hissed at him and jerked his hips.

He pulled back and slammed into Brian once again hard, just to watch the snarky look on his face turn into slutty need.

He set the pace hard and fast, jerking his hips rapidly. The sound of their flesh slapping together and both of their loud moans filled the small room in the basement.

He reached up and rubbed his palm over Brian's hard as a rock dick and watched as the man tilted his head back in bliss. There was a steady stream of chants coming from his mouth. When  
Brian's muscles began to tense Vince knew he was close, so he lifted up his hand and began to slow his pace. As much as he wanted to see Brian cum and in the stages of pure pleasure, he wanted to watch him become a sobbing blissed out mess first.

He pulled back, and didn't immediately push back into Brian's tight hot heat. He looked down at the man, Brian was staring up at him eyes widened with shock. Sweat was rolling down his forehead in tiny beads; Vince could feel the sweat on his chest as well when he reached down and pinched one of Brian's nipples and rolled it in between his fingers. He bent over and trailed his tongue along the side of Brian's neck; he twirled it around licking up the man's salty taste before biting down into it. He felt Brian almost vibrate under him, gasping, moaning, trying to push himself up to find some kind of friction to rub his aching cock on. "God you're so beautiful, look at you, eyes blown wide, shaking with need. You need my cock don't you Bri? Only I can do this for you. Make you shake with want. Your whole body is trembling, your muscles pulled so tight, so beautiful," he said again.

Vince reached down to grab onto Brian's cock again and jerked it once while he thrusted his dick back into his hole.

"Argg," Brian cried out at the sensation of being jerked and fucked at the same time, "oh god!"

Vince let go of Brian's dick and put his hand beside him on the mattress, he plunged hard into him and went as deep as he possibly could go. He grunted at the feeling of Brian all around him.

Brian lifted his legs higher and wrapped them around Vince's hips. He tilted his own hips up to give the man a better angle. It was all for nothing however since Vince had stopped moving once again. Brian gave him a glare for stopping once more, one that didn't look like much of glare with the desire that was dripping off his face. "Need to see you," he grunted, the only warning Brian was given before Vince flipped them over.

He slipped out of the man once he was lying on his back, and that just wouldn't do. He grabbed onto Brian's hips tightly and positioned him right over his cock. He knew Brian wanted it back in just as much as he did, by the way he slammed down back on it yelling out a chant of, "yes yes yes," as he did.

"Need to come," Brian said like he was begging for it.

"Take what you need baby, ride my dick till you cum." Brian's hand started sneaking its way to his cock; Vince let out a hiss and slapped it away. "No," he said firmly. "You cum from just my cock," he whispered huskily.

"Mrrrm," Brian moaned out, looking every bit of a needy whore bouncing up and down on his dick.

Brian moved at a fast pace, but kept a constant rhythm that drove Vince crazy. "Yeah Bri, ohh, so good baby keep going."

Brian's eyes open and when he looked down at Vince it had the man groaning loudly once more. "Feels so good," Brian choked out. "Mmmm your cock V, ugh."

"You look so good on my cock baby," Vince told him. "Taking it so good, letting it fill you up."

Brian's head was tilted back up towards the ceiling again, his mouth open, dirty moans filling the air from it. It gave Vince the perfect view of the man's neck, flowing down into his chest and stomach. Vince reached up and ran his hands down those tight taunt stomach muscles. He let them travel down and ghosted Brian's throbbing cock with one as they made their way to his thighs.

His muscles were spasming under Vince's touch, shaking uncontrollably. He let his finger tips glide over the firm legs, basked in the beauty that he could make Brian quake like that.

Brian's lust was clouding his brain, taking everything out and only leaving his need behind. Vince could see the moment that it became too much for him. The moment that his arousal became desperation, leaving him feeling truly out of control and fully reliant on Vince to help him get where he needed to go.

Brian whimpered out, tears gathering in his eyes. He tried to focus on Vince but he couldn't keep his head from moving with every thrust he made, "mmm, mmp," he squeaked out frantically. A sound that he would have been ashamed to know he made, if he hadn't been too fucking gone to notice. "God please!" Brian yelled out reaching for Vince's shoulders to help cement him to something sturdy. His whole world felt like it was turning and slipping away from him.

Vince reached for Brian's hands and interlaced their fingers together, "I'm here, I got you baby." He lifted up his hips and helped drive himself further and harder into Brian again, "you know what you need to cum Bri, just say it," Vince whispered.

"What? God please anything! I need to fucking cum!" Brian begged still lifting himself up and slamming down helplessly on Vince's cock.

Vince had to physically force himself not to cum in that moment. Seeing Brian so torn down to nothing but primal need all just for him, had Vince almost spilling into Brian's ass. "For who? Who Bri?"

"You!" Brian yelled out loudly. "You! God you Vince, ONLY YOU," he screamed out just as his cum shot out his dick straight on to Vince's chest.

Brian's hard orgasm had his greedy hole squeezing Vince's hard cock in waves, pulling and teasing his own right out of him with a shout of Brian's name.

Brian fell down heavily on top of Vince who caught him and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He could hear the pants of exhaustion coming from Brian's mouth; feel his whole body shaking from his release.

When Brian whimpered into his chest Vince shifted them onto their sides. "Shh," he soothed. "Just close your eyes Bri. I got you baby, I'm here."

Brian shifted himself further into Vince's hold, he bent his head till it was tucked underneath the man's chin, and he could wrap his arm around to feel Vince's back. He took a deep breath and took in the spicy enduring scent that was Vince. It calmed his nerves, and eased him into a gentle pattern of small breaths instead of large ones. The sound and feel of Vince's own breathing lulled him deep into sleep in just a matter of minutes.

Vince bent down and kissed the sweat dampened curls. He glided his hand from Brian's back and placed it on the back of his head. He ran his fingers through the soft golden curls until he heard Brian's breathing even out, and felt the man's body relax fully in sleep. Once he knew Brian was okay and asleep, he closed his eyes and followed.

* * *

"Vince man," Leon said as he reached the man's door. "He knew exactly why I was there last night. He must have taken off with someone, cuz his car was still there when I left, I'm sorry." He knocked once and listened for Vince. When he heard no answer from the other side of the door he opened it.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He screamed out loudly at seeing Brian and Vince both curled up together naked. Brian's long golden limbs tangled in Vince's muscular ones, they were so close together you couldn't tell where one of them started and the other one ended.

Brian jumped up startled, years of cop training embedded in him to react as if the person yelling was threat. He darted his hand under the pillow only to realize his gun wasn't there. He looked around in confusion, and gave out a shout when he saw Vince laying beside him staring at Leon in sleepy shock.

The thundering steps coming from the stairway was confirmation that this little encounter was just going to get even more awkward than it already was. Vince lifted the sheet and pulled it up to cover his and Brian's bodies, so at least they wouldn't be completely naked in front of everyone.

Brian sat in shock as the room filled up with panicked family members. His mind running a million miles a minute trying to figure out what happened. He knew he went out last night, got drunk, saw Leon, got pissed at Leon, then at Vince, drank some more, then he decided to confront Vince, climbed on top of him to yell at him, and then he…Oh Shit!

"What's going o..." Dom stopped speaking when he saw where Leon was pointing.

Letty took one look at the bed and busted out snickering. "Guess Brian finally got laid."

"Apparently so did Vince," Jesse added with a laugh.

Mia was the last person to step into the room; she looked over at both men and smiled.

"Wait a minute, you snuck out of the club last night just to come home to Vince?" Leon asked. "I thought you left with someone else. I spent my whole night looking for you, well you know maybe not the whole night. There was this chick that showed up, hot as fuck, but at least a good two hours Brian."

Brian finally shook himself out his shock and glared at Leon, "Yeah sure I went home with someone after you chased away everyone that talked to me." He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Leon looked guilty for a moment before pointing at Vince, "he told me to!"

"Of course he did, he's been pulling that shit to mess with me for months! Some fucking prank," Brian stopped talking and looked back at Vince his face going completely white. "Prank, oh shit!" Brian's eyes flew to the floor and roamed over it trying to find his pants, when couldn't see them his shoulders started to shake, and his breathing speed increased. "Someone hand me my fucking pants!"

Dom bent down and picked up a pair of jeans by his feet and threw them to Brian. He wanted to say something to help calm the man down before he had a panic attack, but he honestly felt like he needed to step back this time and let Vince handle it. He narrowed his eyes at Vince to let him know silently that he would be handling it.

"Fuck, so stupid," Brian muttered to himself.

"Bri, what are you doing?" Vince asked watching Brian slip his legs into his pants under the sheet.

"Don't talk to me," Brian hissed feeling beyond embarrassed.

"Whoa Bri!" Vince said upset by the sound of Brian's voice.

"I can't believe I let this happen," he said buttoning his pants. He stood up and Vince reached over to grab Brian's wrist to stop him from leaving. "Let me go!" Brian yelled out and then looked up to glare at Vince who's heart broke at seeing tears in those blue eyes.

"No! Everybody get the fuck out now!" Vince yelled out sternly.

Everyone but Dom turned and rushed out the doorway. "Fix it," Dom hissed at Vince, angry from the sight of tears in Brian's eyes. "If he leaves I'm holding you responsible." He shut the door while muttering about immature best friends who wouldn't know about showing emotions if he had the damn instructions for it.

"Let me go Vince," Brian said harshly, with a scowl in Vince's direction to match his tone.

"No I'm not letting you go till you talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you! I think I embarrassed myself enough."

Brian twisted his wrist and ripped it out of Vince's hold; he didn't bother looking for his shirt he just booked it to the door.

"Brian stop! Get back in this bed now!" Vince screamed out.

Vince's yell ripped right through Brian and caused him to freeze. "What?"

"I said get back in this bed so we can talk about this! I mean it Brian come here."

There was something about Vince's tone that had Brian moving to do what he asked. He's pretty sure it was the same tone Dom used to make everyone listen to him, it would make sense they had been friends for years, of course Vince would have picked it up. Brian turned around and took two steps towards the bed, he didn't make any other move to get back on it though, but he was just close enough for Vince to reach him apparently and pull him into his arms.

Vince wrapped his arms around Brian and pushed both of their bodies back to the head of the bed. He wrapped one leg around Brian's when the man started struggling and trying to kick out of his hold. "Stop moving!" Vince hissed, "you didn't embarrass yourself!"

Brian stopped fighting; he felt like he had just been doused in cold water, he was so mad at himself. He let his guard down at the worst possible time, in front of the worst possible person. "Yes I did."

Vince heard the tears before he saw them, he pulled Brian tighter into his chest. "Why would you think that?"

"You were just messing with me again, like you have been for months, and I fell for it, pushed myself on you! I was fucking begging for it," Brian threw his head down in shame, "oh god the things I said, I remember," he stuttered.

Brian tried to push himself up, "I have to leave! I have to go! God you're going to know now!" Brian started shoving his elbows into his chest. "You're never going to let this go! I can't stay here!" How could he have made such a fatal error, sleeping with the guy he liked, who would never like him back. Begging for his cock like some common street whore, giving Vince plenty of ammunition to tease him for a good long time. He needed to get the fuck out of there, and just never come back.

Vince pressed in closer ignoring the elbows digging into his ribs; he bent his head down and kissed the side of Brian's face, over and over again repeatedly. "No Brian it wasn't a trick, I swear Brian! You didn't push yourself on me, I wanted it! God I've wanted you since I first saw you!" He yelled even with how close he was to Brian's ear. "I would never hold last night against you! God it was amazing Brian! I loved your begging, loved how much you wanted me. I might not have begged for it, but I wanted you just as much."

When the words finally registered Brian stopped struggling and fell limp into Vince's hold. "If that's true then you need to explain it to me then, because you've been pretty fucked up to me these last couple of months."

"Cause I'm a jealous asshole Bri," Vince huffed feeling ashamed.

"Huh?" Brian asked turning his head to look up at Vince. "You did all that because you were jealous?"

"Yes! I didn't mean that shit that I said yesterday, god I don't mean half the insults I fling out at you! Seeing you with someone else pisses me off and makes me so god damn crazy I don't even know how to handle myself. I didn't think I had a shot with you, I thought if I told you how I felt you would laugh in my face. Just because I couldn't tell you didn't mean I could stand watching you be with someone else though."

Brian flipped himself around in between Vince's legs to look the man in the eyes. "No lying? This isn't you being an ass is it?"

Vince shook his head no, "I would never lie to you about this Bri, I wouldn't do that to you."

Brian sighed heavily, "you should have just told me, I like you too you know. Just thought you were straight."

Vince chucked, "not so much, like half and half. I leaned more heavily toward females before I met you and saw you throw a fucking wicked as hell punch."

Brian looked up at Vince with a beautiful smile, Vince reached up and pulled his face to his and kissed Brian deeply, trying to show him every bit of emotion and care he had for him.

Once they pulled apart again Vince shifted them farther onto the bed so they could lay back down. He smiled happily at having Brian laying on his chest cuddled up tightly. "I say we go back to sleep and leave the ribbing we're going to get from all of them for later."

Brian nodded into Vince's chest closing his eyes once again, "mmmhmm."

* * *

Dom sat at the kitchen table listening to the family talk about the surprise they had gotten too early in the fucking morning. Even he had to admit he was shocked, he never thought in a million years those two would end up in bed together.

"Vince and Brian," Leon muttered in to his coffee.

Dom realized something and looked over to Mia, "you knew, you don't look the least bit surprised."

Mia nodded, "I knew Brian liked Vince, didn't know he liked Brian though. In hindsight it's pretty obvious isn't it? I mean he went to pretty extreme measures to keep Brian from sleeping with and seeing someone." Mia's phone let out a chime and she picked it up from the counter. She unlocked the screen and read the message. "Oh for fucks sake," she hissed.

"What now?" Letty asked laughing at Mia's pissy look.

"That was Daniel." She said setting her phone on the counter harshly.

"Who?" Leon asked curiously.

Mia sighed, "Daniel, you know the guy from yesterday! Seriously did no one pay attention to his name?"

Dom shook his head, "he was so boring Mia, honestly I'm glad him and Brian didn't hit it off. I'd hate to have to put up with that guy all the time. Bad enough we will still have to see him when you're working on that end of term project with him."

"Yes well you don't even have to worry about that now; he's requested we have different partners." Mia rolled her eyes, a little pissed about all the work she would have to redo.

"What why? He really that pissed off because of whatever Vince said?" Jesse asked.

Mia shook his head, "no I think it had something more to do with the fact that Brian punched him in the jaw for calling Vince an asshole."

Leon spit the coffee he had just sipped into his mouth back into his cup. "Brian punched him for calling Vince an asshole? V was being an asshole!"

"Yes well like I said I always knew Brian liked him." Mia said with a large smile.

"At least we won't have to worry about Brian being pissy anymore because he's not getting laid." Letty barked out.

"Or Vince!" Jesse added brightly.

"Thank god you soundproofed his room Dom," Mia said causing everyone to laugh and Dom to nod in agreement.

* * *

Vince and Brian finally emerged from their hiding spot in the basement at lunch time, and only then because they were too hungry to skip it.

"Well if it isn't the two love birds," Leon said waggling his eyebrows. "Have to say Bri, those are some pretty legs you have there."

Brian glared at Leon while Vince knocked him in the back of the head with his hand. He sat down next to Dom who had Letty sitting on his lap. Brian went to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water and walked over to hand one to Vince.

Vince grabbed the water with a smile, when Brian started to walk away to get his own chair Vince pulled him back and into his lap. "This is your seat now," he growled into Brian's ear.

"Look at Vince being all domestic," Jesse teased with a smile.

"Problem?" Vince huffed out, "if so get over it, and then get use to it."

"No problem!" Jesse said holding up his hands. "I think me and Leon will miss those weekly paychecks though."

"Paychecks?" Brian asked confused.

"Yeah man, the ones he always gave us to keep guys away from you in the bar. Tell them you were taken, Jess and I came up with some pretty creative stories about your fake significant other."

"Mob bosses, cartel leaders, boxers, hot headed hockey players," Jesse listed off.

"Seriously?" Brian asked. "I knew you were doing it last night, your appearance at the exact club I was in was just too suspicious, but I didn't know you were always doing it. I just thought the two of you were god awful wingmen! Or that I was in a horribly bad slump or something, god Vince you had me questioning my game for two months now!"

Dom frowned, "you never offered to pay me, I'm kind of offended V."

"You would have never gone for it; you would have set Brian up with someone just because you would have thought I was just trying to piss him off. Those two didn't have anything against "pranking" him at first, and they are always low on cash."

Leon sat back and smiled, "it's not like people will stop hitting on him when he goes out," he smirked. "I could run interference, keep the ones that don't take 'I'm seeing someone' as an answer away, you know my fees."

"Nah," Vince said with a smug smirk. "You'll do that shit for free."

Leon narrowed his eyes, "what makes you so sure?"

"Easy," Vince shrugged, "I'm sure I can find better reasons for Brian to stay home than go out with you and play wingman."

"That's cold man!"


End file.
